


Fairy and Flowers

by Rubynye



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Art, Consentacles, Interspecies Sex, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Plants, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: A fairy enjoying some flowers, some flowers enjoying a fairy...





	Fairy and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Hi, recipient! I'm sure you know who I am by the art style. I really hope you enjoy this!


End file.
